


One Heart Lost

by marleymars



Series: The Rule of Thirds Platinum Collection [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, y'all asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleymars/pseuds/marleymars
Summary: Ignis' unplanned coming out from his POV (see chapter 22 of Rule of Thirds).Anon asked me for a scene from Ignis' point of view, so I did this.





	One Heart Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited because I wrote it in two hours and now my noggin hurts, please enjoy and I love you.

Trepidatious. That was the feeling constricting tight across Ignis’ chest the morning they were set to leave Insomnia to meet with the Oracle--trepidatious. 

All the scheduling and planning and budgeting he’d been helping to oversee for the past three months was finally going to pay off. Hopefully it would do so without a hitch, but his hopes were not particularly high in that regard. 

He had spent the night alone before their leaving, finding he’d become wholly unaccustomed to the empty space on his bed. Prompto had been sleeping over four to five nights a week, a habit that was beginning to spoil them both. Ignis couldn’t fault his boyfriend for wanting to spend time with Noct for an evening--if he had been able to, Ignis would have joined them. Alas, Cor had required Ignis’ assistance in overseeing preparations for their departure in the morning, and Ignis hadn’t gone to bed until...well, he wasn’t certain, but it had been late. 

Now he was weary, but too keyed up to feel his exhaustion as more than a faint irritation in the back of his mind. He’d had three cups of coffee while he prepared breakfast for his friends, and his nerves fairly hummed with a caffeine-heightened nervous energy.

Gladio arrived first, predictably, and he--was not wearing a shirt. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Ignis sighed when he opened the door to his rooms and saw the young Shield standing there bare-chested beneath his leather coat.

“It’s supposed to be hot in Galdin Quay,” Gladio said, smirking and unrepentant. Ignis had known Gladiolus for long enough to know that his friend took any and every opportunity to take off his shirt. Or not to wear one at all, apparently. 

“You are not meeting the Oracle like this.”

“It’s my official Crownsguard uniform.”

“Yes, I know, I submitted the design to the royal tailors, and I happen to know that they included a shirt.”

“Pfft. It’s in my go-bag. Happy?” 

Ignis was not happy, but he was mollified. For the moment. He grew considerably less so as the minutes dragged by and there was no sign of Noct and Prompto.  _ If those two overslept today of all days,  _ he thought as he tried not to give into the urge to pace. 

“Iggy, sit and eat,” Gladio said, kicking out a chair at the table. He was preoccupied with a stack of pancakes, but not so much that he couldn’t watch Ignis out of the corner of his eye.

“I already ate,” Ignis said, waving him off. He was about to march out the door and storm all the way up to Noct’s quarters when he heard a commotion in the hallway.

When he opened the door and saw his prince and his boyfriend in the beginning stages of a friendly wrestling match, Ignis didn’t know whether to be exasperated or amused. He settled for imperious and wry.

“Ah, how lovely,” he said, taking a bit of cold satisfaction in the way they immediately froze and regarded him guiltily. “Already causing a ruckus, are we?” 

“Noct started it,” Prompto volunteered, offering a crooked smile that melted Ignis’ vexation all too easily. He couldn’t help but wonder if Prompto was aware of the effect his smiles had on Ignis.  _ Six save me if he ever figures it out. _ “Do I smell pancakes?” 

Ignis had to work to keep his expression from softening, even as he stepped aside with a sigh. “Yes, but I’m not sure either of you deserves any.” 

Gladio greeted Noctis and Prompto through a mouth bulging with pancakes, and Ignis’ annoyance came creeping back in long enough for him to scold the Shield. “Don’t speak with your mouth full, Gladiolus,” Ignis said. The words were hardly out of his mouth as Prompto stepped past him, and Ignis caught a whiff of his clean scent. Citrus and something softer, something Ignis wished he could catch in a bottle so he could always keep a small part of Prompto with him. 

Unbidden, he reached a hand out and took hold of Prompto’s arm, gently pulling and turning his boyfriend into his arms and kissing him. Prompto had the most perfect lips, soft and pink even when they were chapped, pliant one moment and then demanding in the next. Ignis breathed him in, wanting to let the kiss linger but still aware of the clock ticking on the wall. 

“Good morning to you, too,” Prompto said, grinning against Ignis’ mouth and making his heart throb in a most remarkable fashion. 

“I missed you last night,” Ignis murmured. He hadn’t realized how true those words were until that very moment, but he had missed Prompto. Sorely, in fact. The longer their relationship went on, the more keenly Ignis felt Prompto’s absence when they were apart, and it was absurd but also wonderful to feel that way. 

“Oh,” Prompto whispered, and his grin became something shyer, sweeter. “Me too.” His arms wound around Ignis’ middle as he spoke, and then they were flush together. Prompto was a delicious and solid heat pressed against his chest, and Ignis wanted nothing more in that moment than to forget their bloody trip and drag him to bed. 

You know you can’t, an annoyingly reasonable little voice interjected in the back of Ignis’ mind. He ignored it, and leaned forward for another kiss. 

“You two should sell tickets to this show.” Ignis made a mental note to throttle Gladiolus later, when there were no witnesses. 

Prompto blushed and pulled away far too quickly for his liking, and Ignis could do nothing but wait for his friends to finish eating. He did appreciate Prompto’s efforts to calm him, holding his hand and making him sit down, but the anxiety began to build again with each second that ticked by. All the plans were finalized, every event was scheduled, security details had been assigned, and Ignis couldn’t stop agonizing over everything in his mind. There were so many what ifs, but he’d turned it all over in his head so often that he couldn’t see if there were any mistakes, any loose ends. 

Before he knew it, they were quickly clearing their dishes away and everyone was crowding toward the door. Gods, here we go, he thought. They were to meet with the king before they left. The convoy should already be idling on the plaza, and if they hustled they could still get underway exactly on time. 

Ignis wanted to urge his friend to walk faster. Gladio and Noct were a step ahead of him, already in the hallway, when a hand pressed against Ignis’ chest. Prompto pushed the door shut as he stepped in front of Ignis, and there was a moment of sheer panic before Ignis was being pulled into a gentle embrace. He could feel the tension in his own body as a counterpart to Prompto’s easy warmth. It was all too easy to give himself over to that comfort, freely offered. 

“Come now, we mustn’t tarry,” Ignis murmured. He belied his own words by hugging Prompto tightly in return and pressing a grateful kiss to his forehead. 

Unsatisfied with just holding Ignis, Prompto nuzzled his neck with a soft hum. “It’s all gonna be fine, Igs,” he said once he lifted his gaze to Ignis’. “You’ve been organizing this thing forever, and you don’t do things half-assed.”

Somehow, that was exactly what Ignis needed to hear. Prompto had a gift for knowing what people were feeling, for knowing how to respond appropriately to any given emotion. It was just one of many qualities that Ignis adored in his boyfriend.

“Yes,” Ignis agreed, tension easing, “but in my experience, something always goes wrong, and you can’t plan for every disaster.” Prompto looked like he was going to object, brow furrowing adorably, and Ignis had to press a finger to his lips to forestall him. “Thank you, darling. I know I tend to worry overmuch, but I’ll do my best not to.” 

“Good,” Prompto said. In yet another unexpected and charming move, he kissed Ignis’ finger, which of course startled a laugh out of Ignis. “Now, come on before we’re late.” Something deeper than simple fondness welled inside of Ignis’ chest as he followed Prompto out the door.

x  


It seemed that that nebulous  _ thing  _ Ignis was so concerned about was going to go wrong before they even had a chance to depart.

“Ah, Ignis. Might I have a word?” 

No sooner had they stepped out of the throne room did Ignis spot his uncle, standing by the door as if he had been waiting for them to appear. Ignis had to fight to school his expression as his uncle beckoned to him, his expression unreadable.  _ He must realize we’re on a schedule, _ Ignis thought. Felix was the one who had instilled in Ignis a rigid sense of punctuality, after all. But he was hard pressed to refuse a polite request, even as his gut clenched. 

Ignis drew in a breath, and nodded. “Of course, Uncle.” He looked to his friends--to Prompto, who was watching him with something akin to worry--and said, “Go ahead. I’ll catch up.” His gaze wanted to linger on his boyfriend, but Felix was watching him, waiting on him. 

They had only just been seen by the king and given his blessing for their journey. Ignis couldn’t begin to guess what his uncle wanted to speak to him about that was so urgent as to pull him aside now. Behind them he could hear his companions getting into an elevator, but he didn’t dare toss any longing looks over his shoulder. Instead, he followed his uncle, subconsciously trying to mimic his perfect posture the way he always had as a child. 

Felix drew him into an anteroom that bore the same black and white decor of every other “public” room of the palace, shutting the door behind them. The older Scientia took his time setting down a file he’d been looking at on a side table and settling himself into a plush chair.

“Sit, Ignis,” he said, gesturing invitingly to an adjacent seat. Fighting back irritation, Ignis sat. He normally didn’t have this short a temper where his uncle was concerned--the man had raised him, after all, imparted to Ignis everything he knew about surviving at court and then some. Ignis might have harbored some resentment over having his childhood effectively glossed over, but that wasn’t entirely his uncle’s fault. Being selected for the position as chamberlain to the future king was an honor, something that was not lightly refused. 

If the job had been given to someone else, Ignis might be just another nameless young nobleman with nothing better to do than drink and schmooze and spend the Scientias’ dwindling estate funds. Theirs was a noble house that had been slowly dying out for several generations now, and Felix might have seen the king’s offer as a last chance for honor, or to revive their name. All he had ever said on the matter was, “Scientias are always dutiful, my boy.” 

Ignis could only worry what duty his uncle expected to extract from him now.

“I just wanted to speak with you briefly, Ignis,” Felix said. When he smiled it made the corners of his eyes crinkle, something that always helped to put Ignis at ease. “We’ve hardly had a chance to say two words to one another all summer.”

“My apologies, Uncle Felix,” Ignis said immediately.

Felix held up a hand, waving him off. “No, no, I’m not here to harangue you for neglecting your poor, old uncle. I wanted to tell you that I’m proud of the work you’ve been doing. I know the council heaped quite a bit more than your share onto your plate, more than what specifically pertained to your duties to His Highness. But you’ve handled it all so well.”

Ignis found himself blinking back surprise. “Oh. Thank you, Uncle.” 

“I had a chance to review some of your work, you know. No one else could have done it half so well,” Felix continued, his smile becoming something softer. “Your parents would be proud as well.”

Unexpectedly, Ignis felt his chest begin to tighten and he averted his gaze. He barely remembered his parents, possessing just vague images accompanied by the scent of freesias, and yet he always felt a pang of loss whenever they were mentioned. “Thank you,” he said again, more softly, head bowed.

“You always put your entire self into your work,” Felix said. “Speaking of, how is His Highness? And your other friends? Are they well?”

The segue seemed...unwieldy, coming from someone as well-spoken and sly as Felix Scientia. Ignis looked up at him curiously, but found that his uncle was just smiling at him expectantly.

“They’re fine,” Ignis said slowly. “Noctis has been performing his own duties more readily in the past few weeks. I believe I might convince him to attend university full time this spring, rather than continue on with this irregular off-and-on schedule he’s been perpetuating. And Gladiolus is...well, he’s an Amicitia.”

That got a laugh out of his uncle, and Ignis allowed a small, pleased smile. They were lingering too long, but he realized he was enjoying this conversation. Cor wasn’t going to be happy, but he would survive for a few more minutes. 

“And what of your other friend? That blond boy. You’ve been spending quite a bit of time with him lately.”

Ignis felt his mouth go dry. Between one second and the next he went from feeling light and relaxed to utterly stricken.  _ He can’t know,  _ Ignis thought.  _ Could he? _ They had been careful not to be too forward with one another in public, but Felix was intuitive and attentive. If anyone could have figured it out it would be him.  _ Or perhaps he’s just being polite and asking you about your personal life, _ Ignis reasoned. There was no reason to panic, no reason--

_ Maybe I should just tell him. _ Ignis wanted to tell somebody--somebody other than Noct and Gladio--he wanted to make his relationship with Prompto public. Being secretive could be fun, but it was also frustrating when he wanted to hold his boyfriend’s hand or kiss him goodbye and there were other people around. 

“Prompto,” Ignis heard himself saying. “He’s...he’s very dear to me.” His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he watched his uncle raise a fine brow.

“Oh?” Felix said.

Ignis opened his mouth again without knowing what he planned on saying. “Uncle Felix, I’m gay.” The blood began to rush in his ears, but Ignis kept himself composed through sheer instinct and force of will.  _ Oh, yes, just spit it out why don’t you. Very well done.  _ “Prompto is my boyfriend.” 

A second eyebrow joined the first, both crawling up Felix’s forehead nearly to his hairline. Ignis braced himself for the outrage, for a lecture about duty and carrying on the family name. How this had to be kept secret, how he could carry on with Prompto but only in private, that he had to marry a woman, how he couldn’t be allowed to besmirch the Scientia name.

“Oh, my dear boy,” Felix said, and his voice was shockingly gentle. He leaned forward and placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “You look absolutely terrified. Take a breath. Go on.” 

Ignis hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath, but he let it out in a rush and drew in another, shakily. Felix’s warm fingers squeezed his shoulder, and Ignis closed his eyes against a sudden wet burn. He would not cry like a frightened child in front of his uncle. Not over this. 

“You’re not angry?” he whispered, and immediately clenched his jaw. He hadn’t meant to say that either, certainly hadn’t meant to sound so small.

“Whyever would I be angry?” Felix chided gently. Ignis risked opening his eyes. 

“Because I…” Ignis couldn’t bear to say it this time, and Felix gave him a look that was almost sorrowful.

“Ignis,” he said, “Ignis, I’m so sorry. If I had known you were so afraid to talk to me about this I would have made it clearer where I stand.” 

“I...what do you mean?” Ignis asked, trying for a more even tone of voice and failing.

“I mean, I already knew,” Felix said. When Ignis only stared at him, stunned, Felix smiled again. “Well, I suppose I didn’t know for certain. But I suspected. Why do you think I never tried to arrange anything for you with one of the many young ladies vying for your attention?”

The question caused Ignis’ face to positively  _ blaze  _ with mortification. Had they really been vying? For him? “I thought...I was so busy with my studies…” Ignis trailed off. 

“Well, that was part of it. I didn’t want to pressure you, in either case,” Felix said. He gave Ignis’ shoulder a final pat, then leaned back and held up his wrist to check the time. “Ah, I didn’t mean to keep you for so long. Why don’t you run along, now. We can talk more once you get back.”

Ignis nodded numbly, still reeling, standing automatically as his uncle stood and guided him toward the door. Somehow, he managed to walk without his legs giving out. 

“Oh, and Ignis,” Felix said as he reached the exit, one hand on the doorknob. “I’d very much like to meet your young man. Perhaps we can arrange for something after this conference is over, hm?” 

“I...yes, Uncle,” Ignis agreed. Felix beamed at him, and ushered him out the door. 

Ignis wasn’t certain how he did it, but he made his way down the hall, took an elevator to the ground floor, and found himself outside on the grand staircase. He saw Prompto before him, saw the concern in his boyfriend’s face, and realized he needed Prompto right then and there, needed to hold him and ground himself in Prompto’s presence. 

They clung to each other, there on the stairs, and Ignis was barely aware that they weren’t alone. He could hear himself talking, even as his mind scrambled to catch up, to make sense of what had just happened.  _ He knew. He knew and he isn’t angry with me. _ Something shuddered deep inside of his chest, some age old fear that Ignis had been clinging to without even realizing it. It broke away from him then, and he focused on Prompto, on his beautiful eyes and his worried expression. And Ignis kissed him, unmindful of any watchful gazes.

There was nothing left for them to fear, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
